falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
The Striker
}} The Striker is a unique Fat Man in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Background This particular M42 Fat Man Launcher originated at old surplus center out in the willywacks of the New England Commonwealth. How it got to there being a completely new and modern military armament is unknown. Mark Wilson and Matthew Stevens initially conceived of the design one night after learning of their friend's medical condition. Thomas Davis, a returning crippled Naval veteran, would never walk again. One night, quarter to three, they would get to talking over shooting the balls back up the return and checking the machinery when they came up with an idea. Maybe they could help Thomas bowl that perfect game he was so close to. If he couldn't walk then maybe they could build a sort of bowling gun built out of the ball return and a strong motor attached to a board.Mark Wilson's holotape Meanwhile, Thomas himself would come up with his own solution, a negative handicap; to give everyone an equal footing and provide extra challenge for top level players.Beaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; terminal, Bar Harbor League Rules Although their original idea would prove to be a colossal failure, it only achieved sanding off the edges of the balls, they began to discuss the idea with some of the old timers. Jacob brought up the idea that they should just get and modify one of the new Fat Man catapults. Determined, they followed this advice, they talked to a guy, who knew a guy that knows a guy; eventually they found one at an old surplus center out in the willywacks, and traded a couple tanks of gasoline for it.Beaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; terminal, No luck with the ball return During the development, October 6, 2077, they forgot to reduce the tension springs and the first ball they launched flew straight through the wall of the office and stove-in a table in the dining area. Knocked Mr. Clark out of his chair, nearly killing him. Matthew and Daisy talked with Mr. Clark and convinced him not to sue, he understands it was a mishap. Unhurt and shook up he agreed not to sue for all of his games and half his beer tab are on the house. Meanwhile an insurance adjuster had to be called in the next day, October 7, he also had to be convinced. Daisy would spread the word that if he asks anyone, to tell them "Matthew and Mark were working on repairing the mechanism from one of the ball returns and it went haywire." The Striker was effectively complete, although they never managed to adjust the firing speed.Beaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; terminal, That was close! In other news, they'd gotten word that Thomas would be returning early in December and it was at this time that Mark and Daisy would work on building a temporary ramp for his wheelchair, util Matthew can get a permanent one installed. However, it was not long after this that the insurance adjuster and the structural engineer would conclude that the building is unsafe. But she wouldn't know if it can be repaired or if the whole building has to come down till the debris was cleared out. Matthew would talk with the insurance company to see if there is any sort of emergency wages they can get for the employees but the company was fighting him pretty hard.Beaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; terminal, 10/19/2077 - Closed until further notice The Great War would end the lives of this tight knit group. Most would die where they were in the alley, while Thomas himself would never make it home. The Striker would lie on the workbench in the upstairs office for the next two hundred years...The skeleton scenes and the fact that this weapon is still in the clamps of the workbench. Characteristics A large projectile launcher, able to fire modified bowling balls by default and mini nukes once modified. When hitting an NPC, a "strike" sound effect may play, similar to how the railway rifle plays the sound of a train whistle when reloading. Reading through the terminal entry "That was close!" on the nearby terminal gives access to the ability to make modified bowling balls at any chemistry station with the proper materials. Weapon modifications }} }} Variants * Fat Man * Big Boy, a unique version with the Two Shot legendary modification. * Nuka-nuke launcher, a unique version that deals 50% more damage than the standard model by firing quantum-enhanced Nuka-nukes. Location This weapon can be obtained in Beaver Creek Lanes. It is located in an upstairs office that can be accessed by taking the stairs up in the employees only hallway. Notes * The ability to use modified bowling balls as an ammo type is actually just a mod that can be removed and used on any Fat Man launcher. *The bowling balls that have been launched are retrievable, much like with the Junk Jet. * Placing the bowling ball launcher mod on a Fat Man with a two-shot legendary prefix (such as Big Boy) ends up "making" ammo rather than spending it, if all the projectiles that are launched are retrieved. * A good supply of bowling balls can be found in the bowling alley at the General Atomics Galleria. * The entry in the Beaver Creek Lanes terminal titled "No luck with the ball return" suggests that the Fat Man used for the construction of the Striker was found "at an old surplus center out in the willywacks," but according to General Brock's Report of September 2077 in the Fort Strong terminal entries, the Fat Man was only shipped out for use in September 2077, so it appears unlikely that one would have sat in an old surplus center since such places would usually only feature dated hardware instead of new, top-of-the-line military inventions. * In one terminal entry, an employee states that he feels that what they're doing is "not entirely legal," but defends the weapon by stating that they're "only gonna kill pins with it, so what the hell right?" * In another terminal entry, it is stated that there was one incident with testing, when a modified bowling ball crashed through the office wall and into a customer's table in the dining hall, almost hitting him. It is stated in another terminal that this man didn't sue them since he understood it was an accident and was compensated for the incident by having "All of his games and half his beer tab" for free. It was also stated that after the incident, the dining area was closed off. Gallery FO4FH The Striker.png References Category:Far Harbor unique weapons ru:Страйкер uk:Страйкер